


Guardian Angels

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The moment that bullet went through Steve's head was the moment Danny's life turned upside down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [Imagine Your OTP](http://lcdr-steve.tumblr.com/post/34586052279/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-and-b-of-your) for this fic. I don't own any of these characters. Not beta'ed, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone!

The moment that bullet went through Steve's head was the moment Danny's life turned upside down. They had just saved a girl from being executed by terrorists, and they had just wrapped up the case they'd been working on for two days straight. Danny was blinded for one second by something, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground and Steve was next to him. Except Danny was the one without a bullethole on the side of his head.

The funeral was a small one. Mary had flown in from the mainland; her bloodshot eyes and the dark rings under them showed she wasn't nearly ready to lose the last remaining member of her family. Grace, bless her heart, ran over and gave Mary a big hug, their tears dampening each other's dresses. Danny couldn't feel anything. He couldn't believe Steve was gone. 

Danny was made the new head of Five-0. Steve's office became his, and Danny didn't change a thing. He looked at Steve's desk; pictures of him with Danny and Gracie cluttered everywhere. There was one picture of him and Danny on their wedding day, and another of them on their honeymoon. There was one of Grace graduating from elementary school, and another of her graduating from junior high school. There was a blank spot, and Danny knew that was to be the place for Gracie's high school graduation picture, which would be taken the next month. 

One month later, that spot was taken, but the smiles on that picture were overrun by red eyes and ruined makeup. Danny knew then that Gracie had cried when her picture was taken. 

Danny never went on another date. Nobody could fill the void left when Steve had saved him that day. Every person he met, every person he went out with, every person who tried to comfort him only made the void bigger, and his tears fell without yield those nights. 

Danny slept alone. Gabby came over and tried to comfort him, but even she knew that Danny would never fully recover from this loss. 

He did his job well. 10 more years of solved cases brought his total up to 300, and he was proud of that number. But he would have been prouder if Steve could be there to see it. 

Danny didn't believe in the afterlife; this event didn't change him. He always thought he'd never see Steve again. When he had a heart attack, and Grace looked at him in the hospital, as the doctor said he'd not be able to recover, her eyes filled with tears, and she clung to him. She begged him not to leave, but he had no choice. 

One week later, Danny Williams had another severe heart attack and passed away. 

When Danny woke up, he found the pain had stopped. Sadness was gone, and that void was missing. He looked around him, not knowing where he was or how he got there. He didn't remember dying, but had a feeling that he was not in the hospital anymore. 

"Long time, no see, partner!" 

That voice that had been in his dreams, that comforted him to sleep, that helped the anguish die down enough to make it through the next day rang in his ears, and he glanced behind him. Standing before him was the man who made his pain vanish in an instant. He couldn't breathe. He just stared. 

"Sorry...Sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you and Gracie..." 

Those words were the keys to the floodgates, as his eyes watered and the crying began once more. This wasn't crying in pain, depression, nor sorrow, but instead relief, happiness, surprise, and excitement. Steve was here, wherever here was. 

"Don't you even apologize one more time, you neanderthal. You're dead. You died saving my life. Where the hell are we anyways?!" 

Steve smiled and proceeded to walk towards Danny, his arms outstretched. 

"You thought it didn't exist, and yet here we are," he smirked as he continued. "I've been watching over both you and Gracie from here, ever since that day." 

Danny dashed over as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around Steve, holding him as close as he could; at this point, he noticed the shining, near-transparent wings on Steve's back, and the shining golden halo above his head. 

"You have some nerve. You've been watching me from this place, which by the way, how does this even exist?! And now you expect me to just drop every belief I had in my life because of this?!" 

Steve's smirk grew as he held Danny in his warm grasp. 

"You haven't changed one bit, Danno." 

He kissed him, and the warmth and love could be felt in all corners of Danny's heart. The void he had in life was not only gone, but it was filled with the piece that was taken from him before everything fell apart. 

"What do we do now, Steven? You're going to have to teach me some of this stuff, seeing as how I'm new here, and you obviously have been here a while." 

Steve closed his eyes and pointed over to the horizon of this world. In the distance, he could see saddened faces of everyone he loved in life, everyone who still lived while he passed on. 

"We've got a job to do, Danno, and don't worry. You're a natural. Come on!" 

Danny knew instantly what Steve meant. They had become what Danny never thought was possible and were going to watch over their loved ones as guardian angels.


End file.
